


Through Your Eyes

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Dogs, M/M, Sadness, Thiam, i cried while writing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: What is worse than being Blind?Slowly going blind. Watching your world fade away. Piece by piece, colour by colour.Until nothing remains but darkness.





	1. Going Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeAnnisapancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/gifts).



> Another prompt. Written for Sammy and Amanda and Sofia, gifted to RaeAnn.

_What is worse than being Blind?_

_Slowly going blind. Watching your world fade away. Piece by piece, colour by colour._

_Until nothing remains but darkness._

 

Liam Dunbar had been a happy kid, full of energy, always running around and playing outside. The moment his illness was discovered in what should have been a simple routine check up with the eye doctor, his life was turned upside down.

 

Everything changed for the twelve-year-old. Instead of having fun with his friends and enjoying the notoriously good Californian weather, he was stuck inside of hospitals. Endless conversations with doctors and professors, countless theories and therapies, but nothing seemed to change the fact that Liam would be blind before he reached his sixteenth birthday.

 

At first he didn’t completely understand what was going on. Blind? Sometimes his eyes hurt a little and his vision went blurry, sure, but he could see.

After a few month, the blurriness at the corners of his vision was Liam’s constant companion.

After a year, his colours began to fade.

When he couldn’t read the history book his aunt gave to him for his fourteenth birthday, he cried, finally realizing, this was something that would change his whole life.

 

It was on a autumn morning when Liam opened his eyes and his world finally stayed dark.

 

Seventeen year-old Liam sat in the backseat of his mothers car as his stepfather drove the family to the animal shelter. Today was the day they would bring Liam’s new guidance dog home.

After over two years of blindness and having to learn basically everything, from reading to simply walking around the house, again, his parents had decided it was time to get Liam to leave the house again. Liam had screamed and cried – he didn’t want a dog, he wanted his sight back again! – but it was no use.

The boy turned his face towards the window and despite not seeing it, he was sure the day was wonderful. Sunshine fell on his once tanned, now nearly snow white skin and warmed his cold bones.

The noises in the shelter were overwhelming. Being blind Liam’s other senses seemed to went on overdrive – he heard barking, tweeting, meowing, sniffing and growling in a cacophony of animal sounds; he smelled the food and the excrements of cats, dogs, birds and rabbits.

His hands held onto his mothers arm tightly as he wished once more that he had stayed at home.

 

“Hello! You have to be the Geyers!” a cheery woman's voice chimed, causing Liam to jerk violently.

Jenna patted his hand, that felt like a iron vessel around her forearm, as she answered.

“Yes, I am Jenna, this is my husband, David, and at my side Liam, my son.”

“It is so nice to meet you all, please, call me Ann!” there was a pause in which Liam heard her shaking his parents hands, then Ann continued.

“Please follow me, the dog we have selected for you is already in the meeting room, Liam. “

Even though Liam was still annoyed with the whole situation he couldn’t help but like Ann, she had spoken directly to him, not like the doctors who always seemed more comfortable to pretend he wasn’t even in the room.

 

“Liam”, Jenna said, “we are here. Do you want to meet your new dog?”

Slowly letting go of his mothers arm, the blind boy stepped further into the room before sinking down on his knees. Nearly immediately he was greeted with a warm and wet dog nose, sliding over his open hands, while he carefully searched for the dog’s head to pet him. Liam always liked animals, especially big dogs like this one. In his dreams, where he could still see, he owned a black Labrador that he took with him on all his journeys around the world.

“Teddy is a special dog”, Ann brought him back to reality, “we only give guidance dogs like him to hand selected costumers.”

“He really looks special”, why was David sounding so scared? “Are you sure this is a dog? Looks almost like a wolf to me...”

Liam’s hands continued to explore the warm body in front of him. Soft fur, big ears, a lean muscly body. The dog, Teddy, slowly shifted closer, leaning into his touch.

“I like him.”

“Honey, are you sure? I mean he seems friendly enough, but I am sure we can find a nice Golden Retriever for you, or a Labrador. You like those, remember?” Jenna didn’t seem to be convinced with her son’s choice.

“No. I want Teddy.” Liam’s hands closed around a bit of fur on the dogs back, causing the animal to shift even closer, trying to calm the human down with his warmth.

“I think Teddy already decided for you”, Ann's cheery voice sounded though the quiet room “just look at them. I am sure Teddy will be a great help for Liam.”

 

Two month later even David, who had been the most sceptic, had to admit that Teddy was a wonderful guidance dog. He lead Liam through the house and garden as if he lived his whole life at the Geyer’s. Even on an experimental walk to the nearby park and under the watchful glances of Jenna, the boy and his dog had worked together flawlessly.

Liam, despite still surrounded by darkness, found his life to be brighter and he caught himself smiling whenever his hand was in touch with Teddy’s fur.

Everything went in fact so good that Jenna and David decided to do something they hadn’t done in over three years: going out on a date.

 

_And that was the night everything should change._

 

After one last worrying glance and Liam promising for the fifth time to never put his phone down, so they could always reach one another, the parents had driven of.

And for a moment the house seemed almost too quiet, as Liam stood in the kitchen, trying to decide on something to do. Teddy appeared next to him, gently nudging at his hip.

”Hey buddy, do you want to go for a walk?” Liam knew fully well that despite being allowed to walk outside just accompanied by Teddy, his mom would freak at the thought of him running around in the dark (not that being out in broad daylight made any difference to Liam). Teddy nudged him again, harder, trying to guide him back to the stairs, to his room. Situations like this weren’t uncommon, Liam felt like the dog could really understand him most of the time.

“Okay, okay, I got it. No adventures today...”

 

After two hours of listening to brain-dead comedy on TV, Liam’s bladder made itself known, so he got up from his bed, earning a questioning whine from Teddy, who layed next to him.

“Don’t worry T, just going to the toilet.” A huff told him that the big dog had accepted his answer.

Slowly the blind boy made his way through his room, towards the door. He knew the house like the back of his hand, every corner, every piece of furniture.

He had almost reached the bathroom when his foot crashed against an unexpected barrier, letting Liam sway uncertainly, his hands searching for support, but finding nothing.

A single, nearly soft ‘Fuck’ left his mouth, then he falls and when his head hits the corner of a unfortunately positioned drawer, everything goes black.

 

The first thing Liam feels when he wakes up again is hand, softly petting his head, gliding through his hair. The motions are slow and somehow he feels safe and warm.

“Dad?”, he croaks out.

“No Liam, David is not here.”

 

Immediately, Liam sits up. “What? Who are You? A robber? How did you come in here?”

“Calm down, little wolf, I am no burglar. And I was, in fact, already in here.”

 _In the house?_ But the only living beings inside the house right now are he and... “Teddy?!”

“Well, my real name is Theo. But yes, you know me as Teddy.”

“How is that possible? You are a dog? I must have hit my head pretty hard...” Liam’s confusion grows with every second.

“First of all: I am _not_ a dog. My animal form is a coywolf, a mix of coyote and wolf. And Ann told you, I was a special guidance dog, didn’t she?” Teddy’s - no _Theo's_ \- voice is deep, slightly rough as if he hadn’t used it for a long time. _Oh_.

“How is that possible?” Liam asks.

“So you believe me?”

“Yeah... I mean, what choice do I have? I mean, if you didn’t break in here and killed my dog and know through a weird coincidence the name of the shelter lady and my own, then your version is actually pretty believable. “

Theo laughs and Liam realizes that the warm feeling he had while waking up, still swirls through his body. Then another thought hits him.

 

“Theo? Are you going to leave me alone now?”

“Do you want that? I wouldn’t hold it against you, now that you know my secret...”

“No!” Liam’s hands search around uncoordinated until they find Theo’s arms. “Please! Please don’t go! I need you!”

A warm hand cups his cheek and the save feeling intensifies.

“I will stay by your side as long as you want me to.”

 

 

_And from that moment on the blind boy and his guidance wolf never left each other’s sides, and sometimes, the wolf was replaced with a second boy who's eyes glowed the same forest-green as the wolf's. And even though the blind boy would never be able to see again, he now had new eyes to look at the world around him._

 


	2. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Manon with her glorious comments and Adri, who is just the best. ♥

When Theo signed up for the ‘Supernatural Guidance Program’ it wasn’t out of love for those pathetic injured humans, who couldn’t even grow back eyes or limbs after an accident, no, Theo’s participation was a penalty.

An unfair one, if you asked him. He really didn’t mean to scare the human teenager so much they fell off that tree...

 

But here he was, sitting in the room with a handful do-gooders and a few other delinquents, waiting for the seminar on “How to be a supernatural guidance dog 101” to begin.

After two days of learning and training Ms. Ann, the shelter owner deemed them ready.

 

But Theo wasn’t ready. And when he sat in the meeting room for the first time, the human, a girl missing both legs, nearly cried when she saw him and it was obvious that they wouldn't get along well.

Months passed by and Theo grew restless – wasn’t there one single human out in this world who wouldn’t run (or hobble) in other direction when they saw him? It couldn’t be that difficult to find one person who helped him work off that stupid penalty and set him free again!

 

When Ann finally called one morning, telling him there was another boy who needed help, he nearly had given up on freedom already. Nevertheless he shifted into ‘Teddy’ and sat down, waiting for the humans to arrive.

 

The second the boy, Liam entered the room Theo knew that this was it. This would be his human.

The first days were hard, neither the boy nor Theo himself really knew what to do, they acted deliberately and with caution around each other. Little by little the pair began to grow on each other.

Liam appreciated the new freedom a guidance dog could give him and Theo, well, the shifter found himself to be more and more fond of the human he should protect. He was still vary of humans, but Liam seemed to be different than the rest of his species. A feeling he had never felt before and couldn’t quite grasp yet, grew inside him.

It should be a while until he should know what it was, that warmth in his body whenever he was near Liam.

 

The night he figured it out started like everyone before.

Liam just went to bed like every night, Theo on ‘Teddy’s’ dog cushion at his feet, both sleeping soundly, until a loud thunder had Theo wake up, the small whimper out of his humans bed jolting the wolf into complete alert. _Liam_. Liam was afraid. He let out a questioning sound before sorting his four legs to stand up.

“Teddy?” came Liam’s small voice from above, “are you awake?”

Theo huffed, slowly padding to the bedside.

“There you are. Come up here for me, okay? Be a good boy.”

If he could, Theo would have laughed at that last comment, but wolves don’t laugh so he just jumped onto the bed, carefully scooting closer to Liam’s chest.

 

And when the human slowly put his arm around him, shyly shifting nearer, Theo knew that he would do anything for this boy.

Screw penalties and screw the pack's code, he would stay by Liam’s side and protect him.

 

_He would let the blind boy see through his eyes._

 


End file.
